


Regret

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Operation STS is a go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguments with British lads over dumb things are dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how terrible this is.

It was such a stupid argument.

You and Gavin were having an off day. You were feeling very self conscious and Gavin was being very oblivious.

And it sucked ass because he's the one you tell everything to.

He noticed your unsure behavior when you got home though. And he confronted you, asking if it was his fault. You told the truth and said yes, because it's intimidating to date a celebrity. He had a slip of tongue and said, "Meg was never like this."

Now, you and Meg are friends. Their breakup was clean and mutual so there were no hard feelings when you started dating Gavin. But she's a model and you're a video editor. She wears cute clothes and you mostly wear sweatpants or jeans and teeshirts. So to have him say this, it set something off.

He could see it in your face immediately after he said it. The way you just crumbled and said, "Real fucking mature, Gavin," before booking it to your room. Good thing there's an extra room in your home because you locked the bedroom door.

Neither of you slept and it was obvious the next day. Michael thought it was weird when you were drinking out of a Starbucks cup. Usually you make tea or coffee and bring a thermos from home. Then he realized that Gavin wasn't with you.

You're at your desk now, so out of it, and staring at your desktop. You barely notice Michael pull over a chair and sit next to you. "What happened?" You shrug before covering your mouth with your hand. You cried enough last night and on your way to work, you're not doing it now. Michael just rubs your back. "Was it Gavin?" You just give him a nod.

After a minute, you take a deep breath, preparing to speak. But you instantly shut up when Gavin himself walks through the door. He hesitates for a moment, looking at you looking down before entering the Achievement Hunter room with his shoulders slumped. Michael bites his cheek. Gavin's upset too.

"I'm gonna give you a minute and get Lindsay over here, alright?" You nod again, eyes shut. He stands up slowly and goes to Lindsay's desk. He leans down and whispers, "They had a rough time last night. I don't know what happened but they both look like shit."

Lindsay looks from Michael to you before getting up and sitting where Michael was previously. "Hey, sweetie..."

Michael then goes into the Achievement Hunter room and finds Gavin with his head buried in his arms. They're the only two in the room so he closes and locks the door. "What happened, boi?"

Gavin looks at Michael and Michael really notices how rough he looks. His eyes are bloodshot and red, his hair is a bigger mess than normal, and he's wearing the same clothes as yesterday. "I fucked up, Michael. I fucked way up." Michael takes a seat and just listens. Gavin takes his silence as a continue. "You know how she was being very insecure yesterday? Well we kind of started... not really arguing... more like bickering about it. And I compared her to Meg and she just broke down and I'm such an ass!" He buries his face in his hands.

Lindsay is getting your side of the story at the same time. "I was having a super self-conscious day yesterday and we started having a heated conversation about it and then he went and compared to Meg who is like a fucking goddess! I know I can't compare with that but I guess I just didn't realize he did too."

Lindsay shakes her head. "I don't think that's what he meant. Boys are dumb as we are both aware. But I'm almost positive he wasn't trying to make you feel bad. He was just trying to find a comparison probably." You stay silent. "He's head over heels for you, you know that?"

"I mean yeah... I guess..."

"And you adore him too. So if you guys want this to work out, you need to talk about it."

Back to the boys, Michael is giving similar advice to Gavin. "Okay well. Not gonna lie, bad move on your part."

"Really?" Gavin asks so very sarcastically.

"But this happened with Lindsay and I too! I fucked up badly but we talked about it and got over it. Because we care about each other. And unless I've been misreading everything you guys have ever done, you love each other a gross amount."

"I hope so, yeah."

"Then get off your British ass and go fucking fix this!"

Gavin nods and slowly gets up, unlocking the door on his way out. You're throwing out your now empty cup when he approaches you. There's silence for a minute. "Do you have time to talk?"

You run a hand through your hair before nodding. You two go outside together and sit on your car. It's parked under a tree, away from everyone else. "So..." You don't know what to say.

Gavin says it for you. "I'm so incredibly sorry about what happened. I was being insensitive."

You nod. "You kind of were. But I didn't need to storm off like a child."

"I should never have compared you to Meg. But just between us two? You're more beautiful than she is."

You scoff, a smile creeping onto your face. "God, you are laying it on thick, you British bastard!"

He chuckles. "I really am sorry though. I didn't mean to make you upset, let alone make you cry."

"I didn't mean to fuck up your already fucked sleeping schedule. And I'll try letting you know when bad days are." You take his hand in yours and he squeezes gently.

"I'll always love you, no matter what kind of day you're having."

"I'll always love you too, no matter what stupid things you say."

He tweaks your nose before pecking your cheek. "I say a lot of stupid things. You're sure you can stick to that?"

You nod. "Yeah, I'm up for a challenge."

Michael peeks through the window and sees Gavin wrap you in a hug, both of you smiling. Lindsay comes up next to him and he says, "Operation save their shit was a success."

**Author's Note:**

> How does one write well.
> 
> I'll never know.


End file.
